Dangan Drabbles
by Mark Starhill
Summary: Just a bunch of Dangan Ronpa drabbles. You guys send to me ideas and I turn them into art. Or something. Can be yaoi or yuri also. I look forward to it.
1. Chapter 1: Kazuichi X Fuyuhiko

It's been nearly two full years sincevmy most recent FanFic, but... I'M BACK BITCHES! So in my time of disappearance, I have gotten into the best thing ever: Dangan Ronpa. I have fallen in love with the characters and the plot so I thought to myself "Hey, why not ket my first story back be a Dangan Ronpa love story?"

So here it is. It's going to be a bunch of drabbles and if any of you readers have DR/SDR2/DRAE pairing that you want me to do just leave a review or PM me and I'll get to it. They can be yaoi, yuri, straight or you can even send in a miniplot.

So this first chapter is my OTP: Kazuryuu (or is it Kazuhiko? IDK) which iscKazuichi and Fuyuhiko which is really not that popular for whatever reason. But here it is.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, or Dangan Ronpa Another Episode. But please enjoy.

FYI: THIS CHAPTER (AND PROBABLY THE REST) WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ALL GAMES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Kazuichi Souda may not have been the brightest guy, or the bravest guy, or even the most romantic, but he still didn't understand it. They had all been trapped on the island with that weird rabbit Usami and then he saw... her.

Her golden hair, her beautiful green dress, that porcealin skin and those deep blue eyes... Sonia Neverjind was truly deserving of her title of the Ultimate Princess...

So he didn't understand why she'd rather be with that animal breeding creep Gundham. Kazuichi wasn't just any mechanic, he was the Ultimate Mechanic. So what made Gudham so much better than him?

He would often vent his frustration to his pal Fuyuhiko. At first, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko couldn't stand each other. However, after Peko's death, Fuyuhiko started to change and he and Kazuichi became close friends.

Kazuichi didn't understand why Fuyuhiko listened to him badmouth Gundham and obsess over Sonia, but he didn't mind. He liked having someone who'll listen. But Fuyuhiko never talked much himself.

"Hey Fuyuhiko," Kazuichibsaid one day in the Hotel Restaurant. "Why do you always hang out around me?"

"Because why not," Fuyuhiko repkied taking a sip of water. "Does it bother you when I hang out around you?"

"No no no... it's just that... why me?"

"..."

"Umm... Fuyuhiko? Are... you ok?" Fuyuhiko didn't respond. He just looked doen at his feet. Kazuichi thought he gad angered the yakuza. He knew he was trying to change, but he was still dangerous.

"Fuyu-"

"I'm leaving now." Without giving a proper good bye, Fuyuhiko got up and left the restaurant, not looking back.

"-hiko..." Kazuichi finished. He decided not to follow the young gangster and pulled out his eHandbook. "Miss Sonia is... at the beach house on the second island! Wait, Gundham's with her! Ah man..." Kazuichi decided not to go see Sonia and jnstesd went to see Hajime. Hanging out with Hajime was always a plus. He always knew just what to say.

"Yo Haji-" Kazuichi stopped when he saw Hajime talking to a weeping Fuyuhiko. He could only barely hear them but it sounded serious. Was he still coping about Pekonand his sister's death? Probably. But why was he talking to Hajime about it? Should he interrupt them? Maybe he could help... Fuyuhiko always listened to him, it's time he returned the favor!

"Fuyuhiko! Hajime! Everything all right guys?" Kazuichi started to walk over to them. But the moment Fuyuhiko saw him, he sprinted away. "Fuyuhiko?"

"Kazuichi, I don't think Fuyuhiko wants to see you right now..." Hajime says getting in his way. "He's dealing with enough right now."

"If it's about Peko and his sister I wanna help him!" Kazuichi says trying to get around Hajime.

"Kazuichi, if you really wanna help him, then stay away from!" Hajime yells at him. Kazuichi takes a few steps back, confused.

"What're you talking about Hajime?" Kazuichi ask. Hajime stays silent. "Well Hajime?"

"If you're gonna find out, it has to be through him," Hajime says sadly and walks away.

"Wait what are you talking about!?" Kazuichi calls but Hajime has already left. "This is ridiculous..." Kazuichi pulls out his eHandbook and looks around the map. Fuyuhiko is at the beach on the first island.

However, just as Kazuichi was about to go get Fuyuhiko, he saw that Sonia was alone on the central island. Kazuichi was conflicted. Does he go to comfort his closest friend? Or does he go after the girl he loves?

...

...

...

...

Kazuichi headed towards the beach.

When he arrived, Fuyuhiko was sitting by the water, his face in his knees. He approaches quietly and sits next to Fuyuhiko. The blonde raises his head and sees Kazuichi. He jumps up to run but Kazuichi tackles him to the ground. Fuyuhiko lands on his back while Kazuichi lands on top of him.

"Fuyuhiko! What's up with you!?" Kazuichi screams at him. Fuyuhiko turns his face, avoiding eye contact and fighting back tsars. "Fuyuhiko? Why're you crying?"

"Why don't you get it you dumbass?" Fuyuhiko screams back. "Why don't you get how I feel about you? How I feel when you kerp talking about her? About a girl who'll never love you, when someone who actually does is right next to you? WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT!?"

There was a long silence. Kazuichi slowly crawled off of Fuyuhiko and layed down next to the boy. Neither of thrm spoke, just looked at the rapidly setting sun.

"Kazuichi..." Fuyuhiko said softly. "I'm sorry..."

"I should be saying sorry..." Kazuichi said and stood up. "I've been too busy trying to get what I couldn't have, when you were always right here for me." Kazuichi looked Fuyuhiko in the eyes. Eye, my bad. "I love you Fuyuhiko."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Fuyuhiko yelled and stood up. "Everyone knows you love little misd ultimate princess! Don't fucking lue to me!"

"You're right..." Kazuichi said looking down. "I do love the princess..."

"See I knew it! Lying'll get you nowhere with me!" Then Kazuichi grabbed Fuyuhiko into a tight embrace.

"I love you, my princess."

There were no words. Fuyuhiko just cried into Kazuichi's shoulder out of pure joy. Just then a bell rang and Monokuma appeared on the monito.

"Ahem. Excuse me, it us now 10 pm. Nighttime is now in session."

Kazuichi grabbed Fuyuhiko bridal style. "Shall we go to your cottage... Princess?"

"Yes my prince..." Fuyuhiko said blushing. He kissed Kazuichi as they made their way back to their cottages.

kazuichi realized something right then. His real princess will always be with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Hajime X Nagito

_**Here's chapter 2 of a bunch of Dangan Drabbles. This time it's gonna be one if the mkst popular SDR2 pairings, KomaHina (that's the ship name right? IDK...). Thank you so much to MoonlightAngel7 for the idea for this chapter and many more.**_

 _ **The same rules apply, leave a review or PM me to get your pairings their own chapter so without further adue, let's go!**_

 _ **DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DR, SDR2, OR DR:AE, I SIMPLY REALLY ENJOY THEM! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

 _ **FYI: THESE DRABBLES WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS! THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Hajime was currently partaking in his most recent past time event. He was reading a book inside the Neo Programming Room besides Nagito's pod. He had been doing this everyday for the past month.

It all began after Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Kazuichi, and himself had escaped the game world. They had all managed to be freed from despair. It was a miracle. They had even managed to hang on to their memories in the program. They had all changed so much, but they were happy to at least be together with each other.

However, no one else had waken up. Agent Makoto Naegi had said that but it was still a bitter truth for them. Makoto, as well as Agents Kyoko and Byakuya, had left the five on the real Jabberwok Island . They had all wanted to wait for their friends. Hajime especially.

He had learned so much about everyone while in the game, he wanted them all to come back. Especially Nagito. Nagito Komaeda had done some extremely awful things. He was responsible for Byakuya's, Teruteru's... and Chiaki's death. He was even closing to killing Hajime ajd the others if it wasn't for Chiaki's sacrifice.

But even after all that, after everyone hated and feared Nagito, Hajime didn't. He felt a special bond between himself and Nagito. Something he didn't feel between others like Ibuki, Mahiru, Mikan, Nekomaru, or even Chiaki. There was something about the hope obsessed boy.

So ever since they got out, he'd been waiting for Nagito to awaken. Fuyuhiko had gotten into the habit of coming as well to wait for Peko. Then Akane came to see Nekomaru. Finally, Kazuichi came with Sonia to visit Gundham. It soon be ame a normal habit for everyone to see the peopel they loved, the people they cared for, their friends.

And then it finally happened.

It was about two months since they got out and they were all in the Neo Programming Room. Hajime was reading a book when suddenly there was a beeping sound. He closed his book and looked over. Teruteru's pod was beeping.

"Wh-Wh-What the?" Kazuichi stammered. "Th-Th-The pod! I-I-It's beeping!" Everyone backed away from the pod. No one knew what to do. They just stared in awe as the pod's lid slowly opened. Teruteru slowly lifted himself out of the pod.

"G-G-Guys?" He asked shaking his head.

"Teruteru? Are you ok?" Sonia asked concerned.

At that question, Teruteru quickly started crying. "MAMAAAAAAAAAA!" Akane qui kly rushed over to him and held hi between her breast, just like he always wanted.

While everyone was comforting Teruteru, Hajime just stood, dumbfounded. If Teruteru could wake up, then there wss hope for the others too. There was still hope left for Nagito.

The following few days were a lot of the same. After Teruteru's awakening, the other's slowly, very slowly, started waking up too. Ibuki was next, then Byakuya, or whoever he really was. Next came Nekomaru. Akane could not have been happier.

A few days later, Hiyoko woke up. No one recognized her at first, but Fuyuhiko did. She was extremely crossed with him. She was still upset over Mahiru's death. However, Mahiru woke up the following day, and she forgave him. They put the past behind them, and decided to move towards the future.

But no matter what happened, Nagito still hadn't woken up. Peko had eventually woken up, must to Fuyuhiko's happiness. Then Gudham had awaken too, and Kazuichi and Sonia were going to celebrate. Now, everyone had woken up. Except Nagito.

Now, after everyone had woken up, there was going to be a party. The Ultimate Imposter decided to stay as Byakuya Togami. He liked being the dependable leader of the group. He was, once again in charge of the party.

Hajime had skipped the party. He had wanted to see Nagito when he woke up. Fuyuhiko had come to check on him after the party had ended.

"Hajime..." he started. "I know, how difficult it is to lose someone, someone you love. But don't worry, I'm sure he's gonna come to any moment."

"I hope so too Fuyuhiko..." Hajime said fighting back tears. "I hope so too..."

It was around midnight and zhajime was starting to lose that hope.

"Nagito please." Hajime said, looking at Nagito through the pod. "Please wake up. You've... helped me through each class trial. No, you've helped me survive in that game. I never undertsood your pursuit for an absolute hopr, but I understood you. I understood your struggles, your losses, your despair. I understand it all..." At that point Hajiem could no longer hold back his tears. They fell without end onto Nagito's pod, cascading down and onto the floor.

"I love you Nagito," Hajime said between gasp and tears. "I always have and I always will!"

And it could've been called a miracle, but then, Nagito's pod beeped. Hajime backed up and watched as the lid opened and Nagito layed up. Herubbed his eyes with his right hand and looked around. It was night, but the moonlight fell directly onto Hajime, standing in the corner.

"Hajime?" Nagito asked confused. "Is... that you?" Hajime raced over to him and got him into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much." Nagito said beginning to cry.

"I missed you too." Was all Hajime managed to say.

* * *

 _ **I really loved doing this chapter. Again thank you MoonlightAngel7 for all your ideas, I will continue to take request and I hope you'll here for the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Kiyotaka X Mondo?

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN. Please. If you are under the age of sixteen, please, do not read this chapter. Just wait for the next one.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.**_

 _ **(Very long sigh) After writing this, I am not going to heaven. Neither are you people who've read it. I knew what I was getting into when I put the "any pairing" part up... but I was not expecting this. This chapter is Kiyotaka and Mondo Butter... enjoy it if you can. I'm gonna go pray...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

* * *

Kiyotaka Ishimaru just witnessed true despair. The closest perskn he could ever call a friend, was just turned into butter. Butter. Hepis brother, his Kiyodai, Mondo Oowada, was now butter.

Not only did it go against everything he had ever learned, Taka's best friend and brother was now dead. Never to return. He knew this harsh reality all too well after the other deaths. Sayaka, Junko, Leon, Chihiro, and now his Kyodai. This caused Taka to finally crack. He couldn't take it anymore. He had fallen into the deepest depths of despair. And he wasn't coming back.

The Ultimate Moral Compass locked himself in his room and refused to come out and see anyone after the second class trial. He didn't shower, he didn't eat, and he didn't sleep. He was falling apart.

The others would often come check on him. First Makoto, then Celeste, Kyoko and then Hifumi, Hina and Sakura, and even Hiro. They each constantly came to see him, to get him out of this trance, but he wasn't coming back.

However, one day, something strange had happened. Kyoko had come to check on him. She knocked, he didn't reply. She called for him, he still didn't reply. Then there was a thick silence for a long period of time. Taka thought she was gone but then he heard the purple haired girls voice from the other side of the door.

"I don't know if it'll make you feel better," she said, her voice showing an unusual caring tone. "But we saved Mondo's butter. It's in the fridge. No one's touched it." Then he heard the mysterious girls' footsteps grow quieter and quieter.

They had... saved Kyodai's butter? For him? He wanted to see his brother again. Chihiro too of course. Everyone. But he _needed_ to see Mondo again, even in butter form. He quickly got up and looked outside. No one was there. It must be Free Time.

He headed for the kitchen. Luckily, Hina and Sakura were not in the cafeteria. Taka rushed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There he was. Just as Kyoko had said. The container had not been opened yet. Just as Kyoko had said. Taka grabbed the butter container and, not bothering to close the fridge, ran back to his room. He locked the door behind him and let out a long sigh.

He looked down at the prize in his hands. His brother. His Kyodai. His best friend. HIS Mondo. They were reunited at long last. Taka held the container close to his chest and began to cry tears of joy. He remembered the times he had with Mondo.

At first they bad gotten on each other's nerves. Kiyotaka was a stickler for the rules Mondo enjoyed breaking. They disagreed a lot which caused them to have an endurance contest in the sauna. After three hours, Taka couldn't handle it anymore.

He was sure Mondo was going to make fun of him in all sorts of ways, but he was wrong. He might seem big and tough... actually he IS big and tough. But below that surface is kind and gentle guy. He and Taka did amazing things that night... things Taka could loose his title over. But he didn't care. He loved the way Mondo made him feel.

Thinking about him ended making Taka extremely hard. He looked down slightly embarrassed when he remembered the security camera. Yeah. He was nervous then too. Just the thought of it was making Taka more and more excited...

"I need to..." Taka started, what was the word? What had Mondo called it? Cum? Yes. That's it. He _needs_ to cum. Taka quickly took his jacket off and threw it over the surveilence camera. Lucky, Monokuma made a rule against _breaking_ them not _covering_ them. Now that the camera was covered, Taka felt mmuch more relaxed.

He quickly took off the rest of his clothes until he was in only his underwear. As he saw his hard member pulsing in the cotton, it just got him more excited. He shakily released the trapped organ from it's confinement, revealing all six and a half inches.

He began to slowly stroke his throbbing member while imagining that night. How gentle Mondo's hands were... how strong he was... how _big_ he was...

"Too dry..." Taka muttered. He needed, what was it, lubricant? But he didn't have any, and he couldn't find any. Then his eyes came to rest on the butter. "I can... have sex with Mondo again..." Taka said smiling. He grabbed the butter and carefully opened the lid. The butter was untouched and perfectly flat.

Taka slowly grabbed a handful and rubbed it around in his hand. Then he slowly started to stroke himself again. The butter allowed his hand to move smoother. A lot smoother. Taka began to pick up his pace. He imagined Mondo doing this and let a moan escape his mouth. He quickly grabbed more butter and continued, not losing momentum.

He could feel his orgasm coming but he didn't wanna stop. He kept going and going until he came. It was an exteemely large amount. Taka's chest was caked in his warm juices. He imagined Mondo smiling after making him climax and licking his chest clean. This just got Taka hard all over again.

He knew his hand wouldn't do it this time. He got up and walked into his bathroom. He cleaned himself off and then opened the medicine cabinent and found what he was looking for. It was seven inches of sleek, purple rubber. Mondo had found it in the boy's changing room kn the second floor and taken it.

Taka sat on his bed, butter in one hand, dildo in the other. He took another handful of butter and started working on his hole. Imagining Mondo's hands just made him want more. The took another handful just in case and finally took the dildo in hand. Lubricating that as well, he kined it ul with his hole.

he slowly slid it in until it was already half way in. He slowly started sliding it in and out. In and out. Just like Mondo had done. He then slowly added another inch in. It was such bliss that Taka started going faster. He coated it in butter again and this time, stuck the entire dildo up his ass. All seven inches were in and Taka was on cloud nine.

He was rapidly thrusting it into himself, each thrust he tpimagined was Mondo, going completely wild. He switched to a more comfortable position and continued. Each thrust he made at that point wpstarted hitting his prostate. It felt so good he kept hitting it over and over again.

"MONDO!" He screamed as he came, shooting his cum all over his bed. It was so amazing. He slid the dildo out and layed on his bed. After they had finished, he and Mondo had snuggled until the morning Monokuma announcement. He decided snuggling with butter Mondo was good enough.

He took the container and was ready to out the cap on when he realized something, there was no more butter left. He had completely used it all. Taka fell to the floor and began to cry. He had just wasted his Kyodai's last essence.

Taka cried tears of despair for the rest of the night.

* * *

 _ **I feel just awful haveping written this. But I feel conflicted. I feel I did good on it, but the I remember what I just written and feel guilty. Oh well, there will be more chapters soon, but if you have an idea for a pairing you want done, review or PM and I'll handle. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Fuyuhiko X Peko

_**I'm back yet again. Thanks again MoonlightAngel7 for another chapter idea. This time it's KuzuPeko (I'm almost 90% sure that's the ship name, but just like school I'm probably wrong). The pairing is a popular one, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. So please enjoy again. This one will be safer than the last chapter.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

"You all have two choices..." AI Junko said, her words dripping with despair. "You can all activate the Forced Shutdown, which will cause you to leave this world and you'll forget everything here. Not only that, but you'll all revert back into Ultimate Despairs. While you all go on a kilking rampage, the girl you love and the guy you hate grow weaker and skinnier each day."

Fuyuhiko and the others flinched at her words. They'd forget everything? And everyone? He'd have to forget... what Peko did for him? What everyone else did for him? He'd forget the first _real_ friends he'd ever had?

"This is... the only way..." Byakuya said. The _real_ Byakuya.

"Oh no no no, there IS another way..." Junko said smiling. "As long as you choose to graduate, you can leave this world and keep the emories you made here. I mean, your friend's bodies will be taken over by me, but don't you think that's a better fate then remaining a vegetable forever?"

They all flinched again. They could save their friends, but at what cost? Maybe five Ultimate Despairs was better than ten...

"Everyone! Snap out of it!" Kyoko called. "You can't listen to her! That's how she gets to you!"

"Start the shutdown guys! You have too!" Makoto yelled. "No matter what, you absolutely cannot allow Junko into the real world! The Tragedy will just start all over again!"

"But we... can't make a decision like this..." Hajime argued. "Hope, despair, do whatever you want, just leave us out of it."

"How much of ourselves... must we give up?" Sonia questioned.

"Don't you dare make us carry this burden," Fuyuhio muttered.

"Any choice is despair," Kazuichi complained. "It's... hopeless..."

"We just can't do this..." Akane said sadly.

"Everyone!" Byakuya yelled.

"And... there's no answer... just as expected..." Junko said nomchalantly. "Oh well, it's ok, you don't have to choose. You can all just stay here. Forever. And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and EVER!" Mega-Junko shot her hands out.

Fuyuhiko wasn't sure what was happenimg. However, wgen he opened his eyes, he was on the beach. Even stranger, everyone else was there. Everyone. Ibuki, Nagito, Chiaki, Mikan, Teruteru, Gundham, and...

"Young Master..." Peke said across the trial ground.

Fuyuhiko ha d never been so happy in his life. Peko was back. They were together again. All those wasted years. She was back.

For one reason or another, everyone continued to sau the same thing over and over again. The world was continuing to loop. Looping over and over and over.

"... a... e... u..." Someone had said. Fuyuhiko looked around puzzled. Everyone was still looping.

"Wa... e... u..." The voice said again. Fuyuhiko's vision started to blur...

"WAKE UP!" The voice shrieked and Fuyuhiko's vision shattered like glass.

He was no longer at the beach. He was in a hyperspace, just floating. However, he wasn't alone. Someone else was with him.

"Who..." Fuyuhiko started but he stopped. He knew her. He recognized her bamnoo sword anywhere. "Peko?"

"Young master," Peko said. Her tone was harsher than normal.

"Peko!" Fuyuhiko said close to tears. He floated oger to her and embraced her. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

Peko didn't say anything, she did not even hug back. He could tell soemthing was wrong.

"Peko, what's the matter?"

"What do you think?" Peko said annoyed. "Ypung master, why are you still here? You just get out of here immediately!"

"But Peko, I can't choose!" Fuyuhiko said angrily. "If we use the Forced Shutdown, I'll, _we'll_ , for get everything that happened here! I'll forget you had ever saved me. We'll forget all the times we had together. And you'll just stay "dead" forever, I just can't have that happen..."

Peko remained sikent so Fuyuhiko continued. "But if we choose to Graduate, I'll be able to see you, but it won't be _you._ To be with you and be happy Peko. I am not going to risk your well being for my own."

"HOW MUCH LONGER DO YOU PLAN ON WHINING!?" Peko yelled sternly.

"What?" Fuyuhiko asked shocked. It was the first time Peko had ever yelled at him.

"I did what I did for you to get out of here!" Peko yelled. "We all did what we did to get out of here. Teruteru, Mikan, Gundham, Chiak, we all sacrificed ourselves for you to keep living. Byakuya, Mahiru, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Nekomaru, Nagito, they were all the byproducts of that want. Are you really going to let our deaths be meaningless?"

"N-N-No... that's... not it..." Fuyuhiko stammered.

"Then what is it!?"

"It's because you all sacrifced yourselves that I can't forget..."

"So you'd rather let us be taken over than forget? You'd rather place us in danger than yourselves?"

"No that's not-"

"Then listen to me. I would never want you to sacrifice yourself for me. Neither would anyone else. That's why you need to get out of here. Eben if it means you forget us, we'll always be with you all. Because you'll be living the future we all helped build together."

"Peko..." Fuyuhikl said shocked. Then he started to laugh. Peko looked at him confused. "You're absolutely rignt. I was a fool to think anything else. I will move... towards the future we all created... together."

Peko looked at Fuyuhiko with a loving look in her eyes. She and Fuyuhiko hugged tightly, both fighting back tears.

"Thank you Peko... for everything..."

* * *

 _ **This was a really nice chapter. I am glad I was able to write this. Thank you guys for these ideas. As I said, leave a review or PM me if you have a pairing you'd like me to do. Thanks again to MoonlightAngel7. I will finish opyour other pairings soon. See you next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Makoto X Byakuya

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN CONTENT NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF SIXTEEN. Please, if you are under the age of sixteen, please, do not read this chapter. Just wait for the next one.**_

 _ **Like these drabbles? Share'm!**_

 _ **So it's time for Chapter 5... I had two request for this pairing. One was from MoonlightAngel7 (agsin thank you) who first suggested this. Then, Kiwikowa (thank you too) requested a rather... explicit version. So, as a person who tries to please anyone, I will. So, this pairing is Naegami (think that's the ship name. IDK...) which is Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami from the first game. So enjoy it, cuz it's gonna get... um... yeah.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

Makoto... was not prepared for the sight in front of him. They had all been having fun, enjoying each others company. And now, there was Chihiro. Dead. Her body crucified. He couldn't help but be disgusted and scared at the sight of his dead friend.

She might have been one of the most emotional, but she was everyone's friend. And now, because of some secret, someone killed her.

He had found her with Byakuya, but while he was screaming hishead off, Byakuya looked nothing more than completely calm. He walked over to the body and started examining it.

"Well, it seems the game's starting it's second round..." Byakuya said lifting her glasses.

"How can you be so calm!?" Makoto asked horrified. "Chihiro's dead!"

"It appears she is," Byakuya smiled.

"Makoto I heard screaming!" Taka yelled running into the scene of the crime. He stopped in his tracks once he saw the body. "CHIHIRO!"

*Ding dong dong ding

"Attention, a body has been discovered!" Monokuma said over the announcement. "Now, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!"

"Taka, go get the others," Byakuya commanded. Taka silently nodded and left to find everyone. "Oh that's right, you were passed out last time. That was the Body Discovery Announcement."

"Body... Discovery Announcement?" Makoto asked.

"When three or more people find a body for the first time, that announcement is made to inform everyone else," he explained.

"So..." Makoto realized. "Chihiro is _really_ dead?"

"Of course," Byakuya smiled. "Did you really think her fragile self would've been able to survive much longer?" Makoto cringed at his words and crouched into a fetal positioned defeated.

He and Byakuya silently waited in the Women's Changing Room until Taka returned with everyone else. Everyone had similar reactions to finding the body. Sadness, anger, guilt... but they remained emotionless.

"I guess... it's that time again huh..." Kyoko said, flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"I already investigated the object a little," Byakuya smirked.

"What did you say!?" Mondo asked angrily, "Object? That kid Chihiro just died!"

"Exactly," Byakuya argued. "A body is just an object, and blood is just a liquid."

His words filled the room and everyone went silent. The silence was quickly broken by _his_ appearance.

"Oh puh-hu-hu..." Monokuma mocked. "It appears Chihiro's been knocked off as well. That's four down now..."

"Enough with your pety words," Byakuya yelled at the headmaster. "You came to give us something, correct?"

"Fine fine..." Monokumw said dissapointed. "Here it is, the Monkuma File #2! Remember everyone, do your best!"

Monokuma vanished leaving everyone in a state of fear and confusion.

"Since I pity you cretins, I'll give you some help," Byakuya said and pointed at the wall behind Chihiro's suspened body. The words "Blood Lust" were written in the victim's blood. "This is the work of the serial killer, Genocide Jack."

"Genocide Jack?" Celeste gasped. "You mean that deranged, blood thirsty murderous fiend?"

"The same one who could very well be the mastermind?" Hifumi questioned horrified.

"The one and only," Byakuya smiled. "Now you're all on your own, except for you Makoto."

"M-M-Me?" Makoto stammered. "Why me?"

"Because clearly you'll need the most help," Byakuya argued and slowly walked towards the door. "You're my assistant now so come along."

"Fine," Makoto said trudging behind him.

Byakuya took Makoto around the entire school, checking every classroom and corner. Then they ended up at the library.

"How much longer?" Makoto asked tired and bored.

"Don't worry," Byakuya said annoyed. "This is the last room and then you can get out of my face."

Byakuya led Makoto into the back room of the library. He showed Makoto the Genocide Jack file, getting a lot of disgust and fear out of him. But just as Makoto was getting ready to leave, Byakuya closed tge door, blocking off the only exit.

"Byakuya?" Makoto asked confused. "What're you doing?" Byakuya grabbed Makoto and pulled him into a slopoy kiss.

"You're my assistant Makoto," Byakuya said into his ear. "And as my assistant, it's **your** responsibility to handle all my little... **problems**..." Makoto froze at his words.

Byajuya took the chance to quickly remove Makoto's jacket. Before Makoto could react, he pulled his shirt off, attacking his nipples.

This earned a surprised gadp out of the Lucky Students mouth. But they were just motivation. Byakuya kept sucking and licking them.

"By... aku... ya..." Makoto said between gasps of pleasure. "S-S-Stop!"

"Fine," Byakuya said pulling his shirt back down. "It's time to move on anyway." He grabbed Makoto by his hair and forced him onto his knees. He placed his face against his crotch, Makoto could feel the hardened member from underneathe the fabric.

"Well?" Byakuya said annoyed. "What are you waiting for? Suck it."

Makoto reluctantly reached his hand up and started to undo the Affluent Progeny's pants. When he got to Byakuya's black "thong", he stopped. He looked at Byakuya with pleading eyes, only receiving a glare in response. Makoto removed the underwear revealing six inches of hardness.

Makoto was taken by surprise, but didn't stop. He cautiously licked the head earning a small shudder from Byakuya. Makoto smiled and took the whole head on his mouth. Byakuya gasped and pushed Makoto's head down, forcing him to take the entire thing into his mouth. Makoto drew back and started coughing.

"Did I say we were done?" Byakuya threatened. "Get back here and finish."

Makoto crawled back over and continued to lick Byakuya's member. Byakuta was getting closer and closer and then moved Makoto.

"I guess you weren't bad," Byakuya commented shakily. "But you weren't ecpxactly good either."

"Can I... go now?" Makoto said close to exhaustion.

"Of course not," Byakuya said and reached for Makoto's pants. He pulled them down in a single movement, reveaking Makoto's pulsing member and his round ass.

"S-S-Stop! Don't!" Makoto argued.

Byakuya ignored him and bent him over. He licked his finger and slowly began to tease Makoto's hole. As Makoto begged for him to stop,he slowly began to put the finger in.

"Ah!" Makoto gasped as Byakuya slowly entered another finger. There was nothing Makoto could do as he came onto the floor.

"Did I say you could cum?" Byakuya asked angrily. "You'll have to be punished for that Makoto."

Byakuya knelt behind Makoto and prodded his entrance with his head.

"Byakuya no..." Makoto pleaded.

"Byakuya yes..." He said as he slowly entered Makoto's tight hole. Makoto let out a mixture of a gasp and a scream as Byakuya's entire member was inside.

"Just relax Makoto..." Byakuya said as he began to slowly thrust in and out. He began to increase speed as he got closer.

"Byakuya..." Makoto said looking back into his eyes. "Please. Cum inside me!"

Byakuya went even faster than before and then...

"MAKOTO!" He warned as he shot his white fluid inside him. This, in turn, caused Makito to shoot as well.

"That... felt... really good..." Makoto commented as Byakuya cleaned himself up.

"Good for you," Byakuya said heading for the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have a game to win." Byakuya left the room, leaving Makoto in a pile of cum.

*Ding dong dong ding

"It's time for the Class Trial!" Monokuma happily announced. Please come to the elavator behind the red doors on the first floor! See you all soon!"

"Aw man..." Makoto said slowly rising. "I don't even have a lead beside Genocide Jack..." He got cleaned up as best he could and left for the trial.

* * *

 _ **Well, I'm DEFINITELY not going to heaven now. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Another special thanks to MoonlightAngel7 and Kiwikowa for the idea and pairing for this chapter. And as I keep stating, if you guys have an idea or pairing for the next chapter, just leave a review or PM me and I willmake it into art! Or something like that. See you all next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Ibuki X Byakuya II

_**Yup. I'm definitely feeling the despair. The next chapter will unfortunately be the last. The next chapter will be the last pairing requested. It's sad, but it's true. UNLESS! Someone decided to, I don't know, sent me a pairing request... but what are the odds of tyat happening?**_

 _ **Anyway, this second-to-last chapter will be the pairing of Byuki! (That's not the ship name, I know it...). It's the pairing of Byakuya Twogami from SDR2 and Ibuki Mioda, who is definitely my favorite character. I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well.**_

 _ **But like I said, have a requested pairing, leave a review or PM me and these drabbles can continue!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

* * *

Ibuki ran down the boardwalk at top speed, nearly knocking down a sleepy Chiaki, an angry Fuyuhiko, and a hopeful Nagito. She had a mission and she was going to complete it! She approached the cabin and started knocking to tye rhythm of "Uptown Funk".

She kept knocking and knocking until eventually the door slowly opened, revealing a large spike of hair. Hajime yawned and rubbed his eyes, blinded by the morning sun.

"I... buki?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here? It's our day off."

"Ibuki is well aware!" She said happily. "She was sent to wake you up by Monsieur Byakuya!"

"By... akuya?" Hajime asked confused. "What does he need me for?"

"Ibuki doesn't know!" She said scratching her head. "He said he had something to talk to you about and wanted to neet with you ASAP!"

"Ugh..." Hajime groaned. "Fine..." With her mission completed, Ibuki turned on her heels and raced for the restaurant. She almost knocked down a distracted Peko, a lazy Akane, and a peeking Teruteru.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!" Ibuki cheered as she burst through the door. "IBUKI'S MISSION IS COMPLETE!"

The Affluent Progeny turned away from the pile of food he was swallowing and looked at her. He gave a pleasing smile and went back to his plate. Ibuki smiled and sat down across from him, watching him devour the gratuitous amount of food. When he finally finished, he and Ibuki began to have another casual conversation.

"I'm sure Hajime agreed to my message," Byakuya said wiping his face with a napkin.

"That's right!" Ibuki said. "He said just give him a when and where and he'd be there!"

"Good, this is something of the utmost importance..." Byakuya said burping.

"Utmost importance?" Ibuki asked confused. "That sounds serious! Is everything ok Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya remained silent and Ibuki waited for a response. And waited. And waited. And waited some more.

"Byakuya-samaaaaaaa..." Ibuki whined, bored out of her mind. She hated boredom more than anything in the world. "Why can't you tell Ibuki?"

"Ibuki this does not concern you," Byakuya said annoyed. "Do not worry yourself over my issues."

"But Ibuki **wants** to worry," she argued. "We are suppossed to bond in this chapter of the fanfic remember!"

Before Byakuya could respond to her strange words, Hajime walked into the restaurant, Chiaki and Nagito arguing behind him.

"Ah Byakuys, good to see you," he said shaking hands with him. "I got your message, when do you wanna discuss **it**?"

"At the Ranch later is fine,'" Byakuya said getting uo to leave.

"Wait for Ibuki!" She saud inky a few paces behind him. "Wait Byakuya-sama!"

"What is it?" He asked turning towards her. "I have things I need to do yoh know."

"Well Ibuki was wondering," she started. "Would you like to hang out with Ibuki before you see Hajime?"

Byakuya looked surprised for a secind, but then he smiled softly.

"I see," he said chuckling. "Is that all? Very well then. I will allow you to spend your time with me."

"YAHOOOOOO!" Ibuki yelled happily. "THANKS BYAKUYA-SAMA!"

"Stop with your screaming," Byakuya ordered. Ibuki went completely silent on command. "Well, what are we doing?"

"Uuummm..." Ibuki wondered scratching her head. "Would you like to hang out at the beach?"

"Hhhmmm..." Byakuya considered.

"I mean I know you do not enjoy the saltiness of the oceanand you do not enjoy wearing swimsuits but..."

"Fine. Just this once." Byakuya smiled. Ibuki jumped with joy and hugged Byakuya. However, instead of pushing her off like usual, he blushed and kept walking, Ibuki looped aroung his waist.

20 minutes later, Ibuki and Byakuya were splashing each other in the ocean. They were both having so much fun they did not notice how late it was getting. Once Byakuya caught wind on the dying light, he stopped playing and splashing.

"Byakuya-sama?" Ibuki asked. "Is everything ok?"

"It appears," he saidwalking towards the shore. "That I have missed my meeting with Hajime."

"Byakuya?" Ibuki said sadly. He walked to the shore and sat down, rtking his glasses off and sighing. "I'm sorry Byakuya, thisis all Ibuki's fault..."

"Calm down Miss Mioda," he said calmly. "There's always next time. And besides, I had fun today."

Ibuki walked over to him and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Byakuya-sama," Ibuki said sadly. "Why was your meeting with Hajime so important?" Byakuya moved slightly, contemplating whether to talk or not. "Please Byakuya-sama."

"Ibuki..." he said sighing. "What would you think if I told you... I wasn't the **real** Byakuya Togami?"

Ibuki was back by surprise for a second. Byakuya... wasn't **really** Byakuya?

"I am not the Ultimate Affluent Progeny," Byakuya continued. "But unstead I am the Ultimate Imposter. Before I was the Byakuya before you, I was someone else, and before that too. And before that, and before that, and so on. I''ve been living as someone else for so long, I've forgotten who I **really** am. Who I **really** was..."

"Ibuki doesn't care," she said leaning against him again. "The only Byakuya Ibuki knows, is the one right next to her. The one who is kind, caring and considerate of Ibuki and the others. The one who became Ibuki's and everyone else's leader. The one... who promised to never let a victim appear. That's... the only Byakuya knows. No matter who you become Mr. Imposter, you cannot change who your personality is, and Ibuki loves that."

As Ibuki spoke, she could feel tears running down her eyes,as well as Byakuya shuddering.

"Thank you Ibuki..." Byakuya said crying a little.

"No problemo Byakuya-sama," Ibuki replied happily. "Remember, no matter who you become, Ibuki will be there for you... always..."

"I wouldn't want anyone else," Byakuya said pulling her into a hug.

* * *

 _ **As I said, I realy enjoyed writing this chapter. While I'd like to do more, no more pairing request, no more chapters. So send in those reviews and those PM's! Let's not make the next chapter the last one!**_

 _ **Another special thanks to MoonlightAngel7 for this chapter's pairing. See you alk next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Komaru X Toko and Jill

_**(Crying tears of pure joy like a baby) I am just so absolutely ecstatic! I received 10 more pairings to add! THE DRABBLES LIVE ON! So as I continue to work on these drabbles, do not forget to send in your own pairings. These drabbles will last even longer with your support!**_

 _ **In the mean time, this pairing is Fukamaru? (I'm just gonna stop trying these ship names...) which is Komaru Naegi, Toko Fokawa, AND her split personality Genocide Jill. Now this one was a little more difficult since I'm still in the middle of DR:AE so I cannot say for sure what type of character she should've been, so please bare with me.**_

 _ **Thank you so much MoonlightAngel7 for all of your pairings. So much of this stories success is thanks to you.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

"C'mon _Omaru_ ," Toko said snidely. "We have to f-f-find another way around th-th-those Monok-k-kumas!"

"Ok..." Komaru said sadly. Why was she here? Why was _she_ , of all people, forced into this messed up world. The apocalypse is going on and she is being forced to try and survive through it. "Umm... Toko-"

"What did I s-s-say about f-f-formalities!?" Toko snapped.

"Oh right, sorry..." Komaru apologized. "Fukawa-chan, why do _we_ have to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Toko asked.

"Why are we being forced to fight these... Monokumas and thise children?" Komaru said close to tears. "Why am I out here? I'm not like you or big brother... just leave me behind... if I stay with you any longer... I'll just get you killed..."

"Are you done?" Toko said angrily. Komaru looked at her surprised. "If I was afraid of dying I would have left you. No, I wouldn't have even came to this city in the first place. And just because you're a normal high school girl... does not mean you cannot do your best for yourself and others."

Komaru looked at Toko with a look of admiration.

"And besides..." Toko said in a gentler tone. "If you were going to die, then you would've been dead by now. The fact that you are still alive means... you were destined to survive. You were destined to-"

"KYEHAAAAAA!" Komaru screamed falling to the ground.

"What is it!?" Toko asked worried. Komaru pointed behind her. The Monkumas they were trying to avoid had found them and they were running towards them.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Toko skrieked. "DO SOMETHING!" Toko looked at Komaru, however she was frozen with fear. Not even reaching for her Hacking Gun. Toko was starting to panic. She had to do something. She reached into her back pocket for her taser.

"Fukawa-chan..." Komaru said slowly coming to her senses. "What're you doing?"

"Saving us!" She said putting the taser to her head and pulling the trigger. It happened in a flash. Toko's tongue flung out of her mouth and her stance changed.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Jill laughed. She turned to face Komaru. "Well well well... look who's still alive!"

"Genocide Jill..." Komaru said both happy and afraid. "Why are..."

"Saving our asses _Omaru_ ," Jill said taking her prized scissors out. The Monkumas pounced, their claws out tgeir teeth out, ready to kill.

They never stood a chance.

In the blink of an eye, Jill had sliced them all into pieces. Komaru watched amazed as shreds and ribbonsof Monokumas fell to the ground.

"Wow..." Komaru said standing. "That was amazing Ms. Jill!"

"What'd you expect from the Ultimate Murderous Fiend?" Jill said smiling. "I worked hard for my title!"

"You're right..." Komaru said nervously.

"Now come _Omaru_ ," Jill said putting her scissors away. "We still have work to do."

"Actually Miss Jill..." Komaru frowned. "Me and Fukawa-chan talked. We're both going on our own now..."

"Oh really..." Jill said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry..." Komaru said tearing up. "It's for the best she said."

"Omaru, Omaru, Omaru..." Jill said patting her head gently. "You think just because we don't share memories we don't share emotions?"

"Huh?" Komaru asked confused.

"I know for a fact that Ms. Morose would never leave your side. Just like how I wouldn't we both care too much about you to leave you."

"Fukawa-chan... and you..."

"Lies will get you nowhere with us Komaru," Jikk said taking a piece of her hair into her hand. "Just remember that." She wiggled the hair at her nose and sneezed. Her tongue went back into her mouth instantly.

"Huh?" Toko asked confused. "What happened?" Komaru brought Toko into a hug. "Wh-Wh-What're you doing!?"

"I just had a talk with your other self..." Komaru said happily. "I'm glad to know you'll never leave me Fukawa-chan."

"I-I-I told you already!" Toko said prying Komaru off her. "I'm never going to leave your side!"

"Sometimes..." Komaru said smiling. "It's nice to here it from someone else."

"St-St-Stop it..." Toko blushed. "L-L-Let's just go already... now that those M-M-Monokumas are g-g-gone, we can move forward..."

"Of course we can," Komaru said locking her arm around Toko's. "We'll move forward together as always."

"Sh-Sh-Shut up..." Toko said escaping and began walking. "N-N-Now c'mon before I leave you behind..."

"You wish!" Komaru said running after her.

* * *

 _ **I kinda stretched for this chapter but I think it came out good. Also I have awesome news! While I was typing this, the fanfic reached 500 views! YAY! Thank you everyone who sends in pairings, reads, and just supports in general.**_

 _ **The same rules apply as always. If you have a pairing, leave a review or PM me. Then next chapter will be coming soon, so see you all then!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Hajime X Everyone?

_**So many requested pairings yay! These drabbles will have another good 10 chapters! In case you didn't know you can ask for a pairing that has already been done. This gives me a chance to write them in different scenarios. So again, send in those pairings!**_

 _ **Now that that's been said, this chapter was a request from SethRollinsandBoDallas, thanks. This is Hajime x everyone, and this might be the funniest one yet. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 _ **FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

*Ding dong dong ding

"Good morning everyone!" Usami called through the monitor. "Let's make today another hopefully beautiful tropical day!"

Hajime's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Usami's announcenent.

"Ah good morning Hajime!" Nagito said hovering over Hajime's bed. Hajime screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Nagito!?" Hajime shrieked. "How'd you get in here!?"

"Oh silly Hajime..." Nagito said cuddling next to him. "There's no lock in the world that can keep me out!"

"Good to know..." Hajime said walking out the door. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "Well I'll see you around..."

"But where're you going Hajime?" Nagito said. "Why not stay here with me?" At that sentence, Hajime rsn through the door at full speed. Unfortunately, he ran full speed into _her_.

"Oh... sorry... Chiaki..." Hajime said helping the ganer up. "Why were you right outside my cottage?"

"Oh I came here to see if you wanted to go to the restaurant together," Chiaki said unusually fast.

"Sorry _Chiaki_ ," Nagito said walking out of the cottage. He had a look of pure disgust on his face. "Hajime will be spending the rest of the day with _me_."

"He is?" Chiaki asked shocked.

"I am?" Hajime asked equally shocked?

"You are." Nagito said annoyed. He grabbed Hajime by the arm. "C'mon Hajime we have a _looooong_ day ahead of us!"

"I don't think so," Chiaki said angrily. She grabbed Hajime's other arm tightly. "Hajime is going to be with me!"

"No," Hajime said breaking free from their grasp. "Hajime has a long day ahead by himself." Hajime broke into a mad dash and didn't stop until he arrived at the restaurant. When he walked inside he saw Byakuya enjoying a cuup of coffee. "Good morning Byakuya."

"Ah Hajime, just the person I wanted to see," Byakuya said approaching the boy. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Hajime asked uncomfortably. "What is it..."

"I'm sure it can wait until **after** breakfast," Teruteru said walking into the kitchen. He was carrying a large plate of delicioys smelling, and looking, food. "Do you not agree Mr. Togami?"

Byakuya said nothing. Only reached for the plate Teruteru had brought and started digging in. Hajime let out a breathe of relief and took an apple,

"Oh Hajime..." Teruteru called from the kitchen. "Would you mind coming in here and helping me prepare lunch?"

"Sure thing Teruteru," Hajime said placing the apple back down. He walked into the kitchen and screamed. Teruteru was laying down naked on the floor, covered only in lettuce leaves. "I need all **these** leaves put into **that** pot."

"Hajime what happened!? I heard screaming!" Byakuya said as he burst through the door. "Teruteru! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Don't worry about it Byakuya," Teruteru said said getting up. Much of the leaves fell off. "Why don't you go back to eating?"

"I will," Byakuya said and grabbed Hajime by the wrist. "Come along Hajime."

"No!" Teruteru yelled angrily. He reached out and grabbed an ir on skewer running towards Byakuya.

"What the!?" Hajime yelled but it was too late. Teruteru thrust the iron skewerjnto Byakuya, causing the Affluent Progeny to fall. Teruteru kept stabbing until he was sure Byakuya was dead.

"Now then..."Teruteru said dropping the weapon. "Hajime where were we?" He turned but Hajime was gone. "Hajime?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Hajime yelled running as fast as he could. Teruteru just killed Byakuya is dead. What if Teruteru came after him next?he needed to get somewhere safe, with someone who could protect him. Then he saw her. "Peko! I need your help!"

Peko, Hiyoko, Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, Ibuki, and Mikan were all at the ranch playing a game of baseball. Everyine stopped as Hajime approached out of breath. Peko was currently up to bat with Mahiru behind her as catcher. Fuyuhiko was pitcher, Ibuki and Hiyoko were on outfield and Mikan was referree, a whistle around her neck and a first aid kit in hand.

"Hajime, are you ok?" Peko asked.

"No... no... Bya... kuya..." Hajime tried to speak.

"Is Byakuya-sama ok?" Ibuki asked running over.

"No... Teru... teru..." Hajime tried again.

"Did something happen to... Teruteru?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up you ugly skank!" Hiyoko threatened, pulling on Mikan's hair. "Let him speak."

"TERUTERU KILLED BYAKUYA!" Hajime finally screamed. Everyone spfroze.

"Byakuya-sama's... dead?" Ibuki forced the words out of her mouth.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Mikan stuttered.

"Take me to Teruteru now!" Peko said drawing her sword.

"Peko..." Fuyuhiko said concerned.

"Hold on a second!" Mahiru yelled. "How come you get to go with Hajime!"

"Because I'm the only one who could go agaist an actual killer!" Peko argued getting a little angry. "Why don't you all stay here while me and Hajime handle this."

"No way!" Mahiru said angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Peko said she grabbed the metal bat from the ground and in one swift movement, dropped it on Mahiru's head. Mahiru never moved again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mikan screamed.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" Hiyoko asked crying. Mikan opened the first aid kit and pulled out the emergency scalpel. As fast as Peko killed Mahiru, Mikan sliced Hiyoko's neck.

"With you gone..." Mikan said smiling. "Hajime can be mine sooner, right Ibuki?" Ibuki screamed. Mikan took the whistke frkm around her neck and put it around Ibuki's, then continued to strangle her.

"NO!" Hajime screamed, but it was too late. Ibuki's body went limp and Mikan let her fall to the ground.

"M-M-Mikan..." Fuyuhiko said shakily. "P-P-Peko..."

"Oh Fuyuhiko," Mikan said grabbing the scalpel. "Are you going to come between me and Hajime too? Then I guess you're next!"

"Get away from my Young Master!" Peko said steppjng in between the two. "Or else."

"For Hajime, everyone will die!"

"OH MY GOD!" Hajime screajed running as fast as he could. He knew he couldn't outrun Peko, but maybe Mikan coukd dustract her long enough. "OW!" He said as he ran into something hard. Actually, someone.

"Woah there Hajime," Nekomaru said helping him up. "Where's the fire?"

"Nekomaru! Help!" Hajime said dusting himself up. "Teruteru and Peko and Mikan, they've all gone crazy!"

"Teruteru, Peko, and Mikan?" Nekomaru asked confused. "What happened?"

"Yo Coach Nekomaru!" Akane said, her hands full of coconuts. "Ten coconuts just like you asked! Can we fight now!?"

"Sorry Akane, but an urgent matter came up!" Nekomaru said. "Hajime, lead me to them, I'll handle it."

"No!" Akane yelled angrily. "I climbed 13 coconut trees, fought an angry bird, and had to lug all ten of these back! WHERE'S MY FIGHT!?"

Nekomaru turned towards the gymnast and delivered a hard left hook to her gut and pumped volts of electricity into her. Akane shook and her eyes rolled back as she fell over. Hajime worriedly went over to Akane and che ked for a pulse.

"N-N-Nekomaru..." Hajime said shaking. "Y-Y-You killed her."

"I had to," Nekomaru argued. "Now let's go handle the others!"

"NEKOMARU NIDAI!" A deep, powerful voice rang from all directions.

"Gundham..." Nekomaru said getting into a battle stance. "I've been expecting you... SHOW YOURSELF!"

Gundham appeared in a flas of light, Sonia and Kazuichi in tow.

"Hajime Hinata!" Gundham belowed. "Join me and together, we can rule this island together!

"What are you-" Hajime started.

"He'll never join you!" Nekomaru yelled. "He's with me!"

"Sonia! Kazuichi! Attack! For Hajime!" Gundham ordered. They both charged and Hajime quickly fled the scene. As he ran he could hear the screams

*Ding ding ding ding

"Everyone, it is currently Nighttime," Usami said through the monitors. "Please, allow the oceans waves to relax you to sleep!"

All Hajime wanted was sleep. So much blood, so many bodies, it was too much for him to handle. But it wasn't over.

When he opened his cottage door, he fell backwards screeming. Nagito was there. Tied to his bed frame. A knife through his left hand, slashes on his right arms and thighs. Tape over his mouth and a spear through his gut.

"Did he scare you Hajime?" A kind voice said behind him. Hajime slowly turned around and screamed.

"What's the matter Hajime?" Chiaki asked throwing and catching a bottle of poison. "Sorry, I didn'tvmean to scare you."

"Ch-Ch-Chiaki?" Hajime asked scared to death. "Y-Y-You-"

"Did that to Nagito? Yup." Chiaki giggled. "And now we can be together _forever_."

"Get away from him Chiaki," a deep voice said. Gudham walked over, Nekomaru's head in his hands. "Or else you're next."

"You're both wrong," Mikan said approaching with a bloody scalpel, bruises all over her body. "Hajime is mine."

"There you are," Peko called, running over. "We are not through Mikan Tsumiki."

"You're all through!" Teruteru said running from the restaurant, iron skewer in hand.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hajime screamed falling to the ground. If this was a dream, be wanted to wake up.

So he did.

"It was... a dream?" He asked sweating. It was still night and he was alone in his cabin. "Thank goodness..." He said rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **I liked this chapter. It took a while to make but it's my favorite so far. Special thanks again too SethRollinsansBoDallas. If you have any more pairings, leave them in the review or PM. See you guys next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Makoto X Mukuro

Yay! More drabbles! In case you couldn't tell, I love writing these.

This chapter will be the pairing of Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba. I decided to base this off of their time at Hope's Peak Academy instead of inside the Academic Colosseum. So hope you guys enjoy this one. As always, leave a review or PM me on what drabbles you wanna see next! Also thanks to ComplicatedMystery and Falcon for this chapters pairing.

FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

"Alright dudes and dudettes!" Hiro said holding up a camera. "Everyone smile and say cheese!"

Everyone got into the best poses they could and smiled, trying to hold back their laughter and excitement for the photo. Everyone except Mukuro that is.

Mukuro may have _carried_ the title of Ultimate Soldier, but she had another talent no one else knew. Mukuro Ikusaba was actually an Ultimate Despair. The only one who knew that was her younger twin sister Junko. And that's only because Junko was an Ultimate Despair too.

So, even after the shutters for Hiro's camera clicked and everyone went over to see how the pictures came out, Mukuro sat there, completely indifferent. But then she noticed _him_.

Makoto was laughing and joking with everyone else. He looked so happy, it actually put a smile on her face. And then _she_ walked up to him and they started laughing together. Mukuro's skile instantly vanished at the sight of the purple haired girl: Kyoko Kirigiri.

If Mukuro had a rival for Makoto's love, it was, without a doubt, her. She thought just because the Headmaster was her father she had the right to try and steal her crush? Everyone knew Mukuro liked Makoto. It was an obvious fact. So how dare she have the _audacity_ to even _consider_ getting anywhere close to him!

"Wow sis..." Junko said mockingly. "What's got you so hot under the collar?"

"You know what," Mukuro replied angrily. She grabbed her book from underneathe her desk and pretended to read. "Now go mind your own business."

"Hey!" Junko said, beginning to pinch Mukuro's cheeks tightly. "Are **you** trying to tell **me** what do? Have tou forgotten that you  are my businness?"

"Ouch!" Mukuro said attempting to pry her sisters hands off. "Ok ok! You win! I'm sorry! Please let go now!"

"Thought so!" Junko said releasing her sister's face from her grasp. "So is it Kyoko again?"

"Yes..." Mukuro said.

"It's ok Mukuro," Junko said hugging her older twin. "You've been there and helped Makoto so many times for so long, I'm sure he'd choose you over her or Sayaka or Hina."

"You... really think so?" Mukuro asked blushing.

"Or maybe not," Junko said walking back over to her desk. "I don't know how he thinks."

"GUYS C'MON!" Hina called happily. "IT'S TIME TO GO FOR OUR TRACK RUN!"

Everyone left for the changing rooms.

Once on the track field, it became a four against one race. Makoto, Leon, Sayaka and Hifumi, versus Sakura. Everyone knew Sakura would win, but it was funny to watch. Sakura had completed 3 laps by the time Leon, the most athletic on the team, had finished 1.

Mukuro couldn't help but cheer for Makoto, even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Hey everyone!" Hina called. "Let's take a picture to commemorate this!" Hina got the shot ready for when all the track runners came. Once again, Mukuro got in the shot, but did not bother smiling. And once again everyone went to see how the picture came out. Except Mukuro.

"It's ok sis," Junko said smiling. "I'm sure things'll be fine."

"I wish you were right..." Mukuro said walking away.

"Mukuro where're you going?" Makoto called running over to her.

"Oh. I was just going back. Maybevto the library..." Mukuro said thinking of a reasonable excuse.

"Aaww c'mon," Makoto said lending out his hand. "We were all gonna go swimming at the pool, why not come with?"

"The pool?" Mukuro asked and looked at his hand. _What would Junko do at a time like this?_ "Sure Makoto, I know you'd **loooove** to see me in a swimsuit..."

"Wh-Wh-What!?" Makoto asked shocked. "Uumm... that's not it... I mean I have no problem with it but y'know..."

"Oh Makoto," Mukuro said taking his hand. "I was just joking. Now c'mon. Let's go change for the pool."

"Uh... y-y-yeah, s-s-sure..." Makoto stuttered embarrassed.

When everyone arrived at the pool, the Ultimate Breeder accidentally left his super bred fish in the pool.

"The chlorene from this impure liquid proved to be the perfect incubater!" He said cackling. The headmaster did not find it so funny, leading the boy wway.

"What a weirdo," Mukuro whispered to Makoto.

"I don't know..." Makoto whispered back. "I thought he was kinda funny."

"Well..." Mukuro said giggling the way Junko usually does. "Maybe a little..."

"The fish has got me!" Hifumi screamed as thr goodfish grabbed him from beneathe with it's large mouth. Everyone had already dived in and stayed away from the fish, but it was hungry. Frightened, Sayaka and Kyoko got out of the water.

"Oh this I **have** to see!" Byakuya said taking out an expensive looking camera.

"Hifumi hold on! Sakura yelled diving into the water after the fish.

Mukuro decided to take the oppurtunity to impress Makoto. She did an extremely elegant dive into the water and came to the surface. Makoto watched in awe. _Perfect!_ she thought to herself proudly.

"HEEEEYAAAA!" Sakura called as she uppercut the fish out of the water. The fish spat Hifumi out.

"Sakura I tokd you no rough housing!" Lifeguard Asahina called blowing her whistle. "Especially against fish!"

"Perfect!" Byakuya said snapping the picture. "Just like me."

After all the commotion at the pool, everyone ate the fish, prepared by the Ultimate Cook himself.

"Please, call me the Ultimate Chef," he insisted. "Anyone can cook. It takes skill to be a chef."

The school day was then almost over. As the students of the 78th Class were getting ready to leave for the day, Makoto pulled out a camera.

"Hey guys," he called. "How about one last picture?"

Everyone got into position and Mukuro stood in the front row.

"Smioe everyone!" Makoto said.

And this time, Mukuro did.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. My power ent out in the middle of writing it so I had to start all over. But I am glad I did this chapter. See you all next time and remember, send in those pairings!


	10. Chapter 10: Izuru X Nagito

_**FYI: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

 _ **So many drabbles to right so little time. But I promise you guys I'll get them all done.**_

 _ **This chapter's pairing is Izuru Kamukura and Nagito Komaeda. Takes place at the end DR:AE since I just recently finished the gameplay. Special thanks to Kiwikowa and MoonlightAngel7 for this chapter's pairings. Thank you both so much!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: DR, SDR2, AND DR:AE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

"Izuru Kamukura right?" A voice said behind him. Izuru slowly turned around. A boy dressed in rags with a green haired girl stood there smiling. "What a pleasure to meet you."

"Can I help you?" Izuru finally responded after a long silence. The young girl's snores was the only sound.

"Not necessarily," the boy said.

"Then I'm leaving," he said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" The boy said. "I would like to ask you a few questions if that's ok."

"What?" Izuru asked confused. No one had ever made such a request. It was strange, who was this boy? Maybe this could be interesting. "Fine, but I'm leaving once I get bored."

"Well then I had better do my best to entertain you," the boy said smiling. "I'm Nagito by the way. Nagito Komaeda."

"Hurry up with the questions," Izuru commanded.

"You really don't play along do you," Nagito said laughing.

"You better start," Izuru said tapping his foot. "Getting bored..."

"Alright then," Nagito said thinking. "Is it true... that you were the Ultimate Hope?"

"Yes," Izuru said half-heartedly. "Next."

"Is it true," Nagito said angrily. "That you are now an Ultimate Despair?"

"Hahaha..." Izuru chuckled. "Of course it's true. Otherwise I wouldn't be in this godforsaken city."

"How dare you," Nagito said with a look of disgust.

"Excuse me," he replied.

"You called yourself the Ultimate Hope," Nagito said clenching his fist. "The world called you the Ultimate Hope, and yet you fell so easily into despai4. You disgust me. Unless your a hope willing to fight and destroy all types of despair, then you are unworthy of such a prestigious title!"

"And you are?" Izuru said yawning. "Look at yourself, acting all high and mighty when you yourself have already fallen into the deepest deoths of despair."

"Now now Mr. Kamukura," Nagito said back to his original hapoy self. "This isn't about me it's about you. After all, I'm the one asking the questions remember."

"You have one question left," Izuru said firmly, "And then I'm leaving."

"Only one?" Nagito said dissappointed. "But I still have so many..."

"Tick tock tick tock," Izuru said beginning to walk away again. He didn't are for Nagiton anymore. Nagito couldn't fool him. He may seem nice, but he's really as disgusting as a sewer rat.

"Who are you _really_?" Nagito asked. Izuru stopped shocked. No one... no one but Junko... was suppossed to know about that...

"What?" Izuru asked putting on a façade of calmness. "I'm Izuru Kamukura."

"Bullshit," Nagito said annoyed. "I know _all_ about the Hope Cultivation Project. Or shoukd I call it... the _Izuru Kamukura Project_?"

The words came out of Nagito like daggers. The impure tone he used was astounding, even to Izuru.

"How..." Izuru asked confused for the first time in so long. "How do you know about that?"

"Let's just say I have my ways," Nagito said smiling. "So Mr. Izuru Kamukura, since that's **not** your real name, what _is_?"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. The girl, Monaca Towa he remembered, was still asleep, and her light snores were still going. However, the silence continued. Izuru stood there like a broken toy.

 _Who... am I really?_ He asked himself. _What... am I doing? What's going on?_ Izuru began to tremble. He felt like his head was about to split open

"Izuru, are you ok?" Nagito said smiling. "Did I strike a nerve? Did I... _break your spirits_?"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" Izuru screamed. Why was this happening?

"... et ... u..." A tiny voice said. Izuru looked around. There was no one but him and Nagito, and the girl was still asleep.

"Get... out..." The voice said again. It sounded angry.

"GET OUT!" Izuru flinched as he was transported into his head (Figuratively, not literally. That'd just be weird...)

As Izuru floated in his subconcious, he saw a boy with spiky broen hair chained down.

"Get... out... of my... head..." He said weakly.

Izuru remembered now. That was him. This boy was him. Izuru floated over to him and grabbed him by the neck angrily.

"You!" Izuru said angrily. "Tell me! Tell me who I am! Who am I really?! TELL ME!"

"Haha... haha..." the boy chuckled through gasp of air. "You really... think I'd tell... you!"

Izuru was overcomed with rage as he continued to squeeze the boys neck. Squeezing his own neck. Izuru let go of the boy and from the gasping boy.

"I know one thing," Izuru said regaining his composure. "I am _not_ you."

Izuru came back to reality to see Nagito standing over him. Izuru slowly stood up and fixed his tie.

"So 'Mr. Kamukura'," Nagito said mockingly. "Do you have an answer for me? Who are you _really_?"

"I..." Izuru said, a feeling of despair overwhelming him. "Don't know..."

"I see..." Nagito said contemplatiny. "Then would you like me to help you find out who you really are?"

"I'm..." Izuru started. "Me. I am _only_ me. I _am_ Izuru Kamukura." He began walking away, not bothering to look back.

"Aw what a shame..." Nagito said walking in the opposite direction. "And here I thought there was still some hope left in him. I guess not..."

"Shut up Servant," Monaca said yawning. "I'm trying to sleep. You should stop talking to yourself."

"But I wasn't!" Nagito said playfullh arguing. "There was another person here I swear!"

"Yeah right," Monaca said pulling on his hair. "Just hurry up and get back to walking..."

"Yes ma'am!" Nagito said picking up his speed. _Even if Izuru has nk hope left, at least Monaca does..._

* * *

 _ **Wooo! I liked this one and I hope you guys like it too. There might be another chapter up really soon so keep an eye out. As always if you have a pairing you'd like me to do, leave a review or PM. See you next time!**_


End file.
